The invention concerns a single- or multiple-row cylindrical roller bearing consisting of two concentric races that at either axial end have radial flanges facing one another, where in each instance one of the facing radial flanges of a flange pair is provided with a seal which with the facing flange forms a sealing face, and of cylindrical rollers rolling between the races, and which is provided with holes for the supply of oil mist and with pressure-equalizing openings for ventilation of the bearing.
In cylindrical roller bearings the end faces of rolling members roll along the faces of fixed flanges or flange plates. Sliding friction occurs there the magnitude of which can be reduced only when sufficient lubricant can reach these areas. This is not always ensured in high-speed rolling bearings that are lubricated with oil mist.
It is known that in cylindrical roller bearings lubricated with oil mist at least one of the flanges may be provided with a plurality of passages running axially, where these passages, at least several of which are closed with removable stoppers, are arranged in the radial region between the raceway of the associated race and the sealing ring (DE-PS 3,223,007).
At the same time, these passages, which serve for ventilation, preferably are arranged at pitch circle level, i.e., in the region of the midpoint of the rollers. This means that the oil mist as a rule only reaches this region and not the region of the raceways or even the transitions of raceways and the flanges, where adequate lubrication would be very desirable.
The object of the present invention is to avoid this disadvantage and to procure a cylindrical roller bearing wherein even the raceways and, in particular, the critical areas at the transition from raceway to flange are sufficiently supplied with lubricant.